1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrical connector and in particular to an electrical connector socket and plug having two transmission interfaces.
2. Related Art
Electrical devices are widely used, and their designs are increasingly low weight and small size. As a result, the volume of the electrical connector disposed in electrical devices must be reduced, especially for those requiring several electrical connectors meeting different kinds of signal transmitting standard respectively, so as to be capable of connecting with different kinds of connector plugs. Since each electrical connector occupies a certain volume and must be separated from each other, a waste of space typically results.
For example, if electrical devices for providing digital media information are installed with HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), socket connector, USB (Universal Serial Bus), socket connector, earphone socket connector, and microphone socket connector individually, considerable space is wasted by installing each of these socket connectors.
There is therefore a need for technicians in the art to integrate several electrical connectors, such as HDMI connectors and USB connectors, to save space occupied by electrical connectors. Additionally, a tamper resistant design must also be considered.